


Sleepover

by Noiz_Ratio



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiz_Ratio/pseuds/Noiz_Ratio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crona feels weird around Kid and doesn't know why, what happens when crona collapses in front of kid and wakes up in an unfamiliar place...kids house?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, this is my first fic i wrote that i uploaded because my friend was hell bound on finding my fic that i made the mistake of telling her about, and spent about an hour and a half finding it on A03 while we where having a Skype conversation, seriously iv got no idea how she found it all she knew was it was a soul eater fic and that it had (at the time) about 14 kudos, seriously what the hell, so anyway once she found it i deleted it in panic as the fics is well *cough* not exactly family friendly. anyways enjoy and don't blame me if the fics crap iv wrote better ones now im more experienced.

Crona didn't want to go over to anyone's house , he hadn't been to someone else's house before he didn't know how to handle something like this. If it had been anyone else who had asked him he Would have said no.

But it wasn't just anyone, it was Kid

A few months after Asura was defeated and things went back to "normal" he had started to fell weird around Kid, after spending most of his life unable to Handel most thing and being constantly bulled by Ragnarok he was finding it hard to come to terms with things at the academy.

The first time it happened was when soul , Blackstar, Kid and him were having a conversation. He didn't really know what happened but suddenly he started to feel hot and stuffy, his cheeks went bright red and his chest went BA-DUMP BA-DUMP BA-DUMP.

At first he thought he was going to explode. ooooh no I'm going to explode I can't deal with this, iv never exploded before if I explode it will cause trouble for everyone, I don't know how to deal with this. Trying his hardest not to "explode" he didn't realize he was falling backwards into darkness.

The first thought he had was that he exploded, but as he opened is eyes and sat up to his surprise he was in the infirmary. sitting there in Silence for a few moments he got up and made his way to the corner of the room then sliding down the wall and putting his arms around his knees and hugging himself tightly and yet again trying to deal with another new situation. It was ten minutes before Dr. Stein came into the room. He walked over to him and proceeded to tell him what had happened.

"Are you feeling ok Crona"

"Y-Yes"

still hugging himself tightly. He tried shuffling back into the corner even though he was right up against the wall already, he hadn't seen a man with a bolt through his head before he came to the academy so he was still trying to get used to him.

"I-I-I didn't e-explode"

h-he l-looks like he I-Is going to e-e-eat m-meeee, oh n-no i d-d-don't li-like this.

Dr stein had really wanted to do some experiment's on the strange pink haired boy he was currently looking down on but unfortunately Lord Death had said that he wasn't allowed to experiment on his students, it was a really shame really. "You just fainted" he said "you should be fine" after a few more silent moment dragged past Dr. Stein told crona that when he fainted he fell back into the arms Kid and not only did Kid then pick him up into his arms all heroically but then proceeded to then carry him all the way across the school to the infirmary, apparently he had been unconscious for a few hours and kid had only left about 5 minutes before he woke up.

After trying and failing to stay away from the shinigami he ended up being invited to kids house for a sleepover while patty and Liz, Kid's two weapons where away on a girls weekend with Maka, Tsubaki and the cat.

at the side of the tall and very large academy building , crona was enjoying walking alone in silence until he heard his name being called "Crona hey wait up" "HEY CRONA"

he turned around to see the completely symmetrical Kid ( except for the 3 Wight stripe on the side of his head) Half walking half running towards him.

"hi Crona"

"H-hi ki-kid" he looked away from Kid as he tried to control his wildly thumping chest.

BA-DUMP BA-DUMP BA-DUMP BA-DUMP

I need to g-go somewhere elssse... he whined in his head, I can't dea- he was cut of mid thought by the touch of something warm on his forehead. He looked forward to see Kid leaning in close in front of him, his arm stretched up. BA-DUMP BA-DUMP BA-DUMP "K-Kid w-wa.." "Crona what wrong! Your really hot!" "I-I" he couldn't help but stutter uncontrollably but then stopped bewildered as Kid then raised his other hand resting it on his cheek. "is something wrong" he repeated looking deeply concerned " your face is completely red" "do you have a fever?" "N-no i-i just em ah i j-j-just d-don't f-f-feel ok" this situation was making him feel very uncomfortable and he barely managed to speak as he looked at Kid. He is to close to me, the thought tore through his head this isn't right he thought.

His eyes meet Kid's for a split second then panicking he looked away but then for some strange reason he looked back, as they looked at each other their eyes meet again for the second time Kid's beautiful reddish orange eyes stared back in his own light purplish eyes and through the few long moments he felt mesmerized by them. he was brought back into reality by Kid as he said "if your sick you shouldn't be walking around outside in the cold like this it will make it worse" still holding onto him pressed right up against him Kid announced "That's it your coming to my house immediately!" "bu-but K-Kid i w-wasn't meant t-to go over to y-y-your house ti-till tonight" he had looked away from him and was trying his best not make eye contact.

"it doesn't matter you're sick you-" a sudden and powerful wave of dizziness hit him hard as he stumbled back out of Kid's warm and comfortable grip and fell down hitting the cold hard ground with a thud. "CRONA! CRONA!" He could hear Kid's urgent shout's but his words where getting quite "CRONA...YOU...WAKE UP" Kid's voice drifted away and the world went black.

He slowly woke, he was confused and his head hurt. It took him a few minutes to get focused and to gradually sit up. Where was he? He didn't know, somewhere unfamiliar Kid's house? Was that we're he was? He look around he was in a small Wight room with one window in front of him, two symmetrical black curtains hung ether side of it. It looked like he was lying in a large bed which was the one item that took up most of the small rooms space, as he sat himself staring at the window he turned to face the door on the left of him as it opened and Kid walked in./p

"Crona your awake" he smiled and walked towards him "I'm glad your ok" he paused for a second , looking away he blushed and said "I was worried about you... You've been asleep for hours" Starting to blush himself he tried to answer back but only jumbled stutters came out of his mouth "K-k-k e-em ah m-m eh" he stopped nervous and flustered, oooh what's happening, not wanting to deal with this new situation he started to tremble slightly. "Are you ok?" Kid had moved and was now leaning over him one hand lying comfortably resting on his shoulder.

Feeling agitated the pink haired boy brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around himself curling himself into a ball. Moving his hand of his shoulder and looking at him for a few second before asking "C-Crona are-" he was cut of by Crona mumbling

"Hm mh ah hm"

Not being able to hear him Kid moved in closer

" what?"

"I-I can't deal with this"

"Deal with what?" His chest pounding harder and faster than ever he muttered out the word's

"y-you, I-I don't know h-how t-to deal with b-being around y-you kid"

"ME!" Sounding very shocked by this kid answered back "why? Have I done something to upset you" now sounding alarmed he pulled him out of his snuggled safe guarded position and up to face him. Not ready for this sudden movement he tried to pull back but was pulled forward by in Kid's strong grip.

Now face to face with kid locked in "why don't you like me!"

"I,I di-didn't say I didn't l-l-like you!" Kid was acting almost frantic.

Staring straight into Kid's eyes he looked down and said "you make m-me feel like i-im going to e-ex-explode"/pp"Explode" Kid asked confused

"M-my chest f-feel's weird a-and i,i get hot and d-dizzy"

berthing heavily, locked in Kid's arms in a mess of cover's he could hear Kid move down beside him and whisper in his ear

"me to"/p

wh-what he thought confused/p

"because" he continued "I'm madly in love with you..Crona"/

His head shot up, he looked at Kid with wide eyes, "l-love" he stuttered before Kid's lips came crushing down on his "hmm mh" As he tried opening his mouth their teeth clashed and kid pushed his tongue through into his mouth entwining with his own.

Confused and not sure of what was happening he was suddenly pushed back so he was flat against the bed, his hands were being held above his head with some force as he was kissed messily. Not being able to breath he started to struggle, Kid pulling back almost instantly looked flustered he breathed heavily looking down at him.

"I'm sorry Crona" taking a breath he continued "I just can't hold back any longer it's just i feel in love with you at first sight I just-" he couldn't understand what he what kid was saying he was talking to fast. His head was swimming and after a few seconds it went silent and he looked up to find kid staring at him, the air was heavy as the two of the sat looking at each other.

The silence broke when kid asked the simple question " Crona pleas have sex with me..."

"S-s-s-sex w-with y-you"

"Yes Crona please, since the first time I saw you I wanted to have sex with you its all i have been thinking about, whenever I do it myself I imagine I'm doing it with you so please..."

Looking at Kid he said "w-well I don't know"

looking away embarrassed "I've never done anything like this before i-i" he stopped as kid said "it's ok i'll do everything"

he then kissed him again a deep soothing kiss, sliding his arms down his own he placed both his hand on ether side of is face, then moving down and kissing his neak and caller-bone. "w-wha"

"This is annoying" he muttered as he then pulled back and grabbed the bottom of his ankle long black cloak and yanked it up over his legs past his hip's and shoulders and over his head leaving him completely exposed except for his of plain black underwear "waaaaaa K-kiiid" he shrieked, continuing where he left of kid kissed along his collarbone and down to his chest.

The ticklish sensation he was having was replaced by a sensation of pleasure as Kid then started to lick and suck at his nipples "Mmh hmm awmm ah" he started to moan uncontrollably as he was enjoying this new experience

p "are you ok" kid mumbled as he then started using his hand two twist one nipples as he sucked the other.

Moving one of his hand from above his head to the side of him Crona half watched kid as he moved down his body till he was at the front of his "Crona" he said "Y-yes"

"I'm going to give you a blowjob" looking confused he said " a what?"

"Emm well.." not being able to explain He said " just trust me you'll like it" then without any warning he pulled down his underwear and grabbed hold of his half hard member proceeding to then stick out is tongue and like the bottom of his shaft to the top then putting the whole thing in his mouth. "Waaaaaa" crona's cry's of protest soon became moans as he then began sucking it.

though he had never experienced this kind of thing he didn't care, even if he didn't know who to handle most things in his life any worry's he had at the present moment we're swept away by sweet pleasure.

p"Mmmh hha Hhm ka ki-ki-kid ki-kaaaa!" He became erect and came.

"Crona" kid whispered "crona"

kid then began taking of his own clothes starting with his black jacket and shirt then he undone his belt and took of his trousers throwing them on the ground beside the bed. He watched as kid then fully pulled his underwear over his feet on throwing them on the floor with most of their clothes. He looked at him putting his hand on crona's and asking "is it ok if I continue" nodding his head a little he whispered "yes".In his entire life crona hadn't really been sure of anything but for some reason he was sure that he wanted Kid to continue.

Kid put one of his hand on ether of his thighs and spread them apart, he then slid one of his hands down the side of his inner thigh and to his back entrance where he slowly put in two of his fingers "aaaah" crona moaned " f-feell'ss weeiird"

Kid looked up "I don't want it to hurt when I put it in so I'm preparing you" he worked the two of his fingers in and out and then adding a third

"I can't hold on any longer crona, your to hard to resist" taking his fingers out he put his wet hand on his thigh and pulled crona towards him.

With crona's legs right up against him he hurriedly took out his hard erection and pushed it inside of him, crying out from this sudden foreign object being pushed inside of him he felt a pulse of pain "I'm going to move" said kid

"nooo wha- aaaah"

Kid suddenly move forward pressing the whole thing inside then stopping and pulling back out. Pushing in and out at a steady pace, crona cried out again moaning loudly "aaaaah wah ah yaah mmh ah" feeling a mix of pain and pleasure crona lifted his arms and put them around kids neck as he learned over him. Kid pressing together with crona felt like they were fully connected with each other, he began to increase speed as he moved back and forth faster.

This made crona scream out and kid yelled "crona! Crona!" as he clung to Kid their arms wrapped around each other kid said "Im going to cum" feeling pleasure turn into exactly he felt himself cum and together both cried out feeling like they where the only thing that mattered in the world.

Lying in bed covered in a thick blanket with his arms wrapped around crona as they cuddled each other tightly

"Kid" said crona

"what is it" looking down on crona with a smile "I don't know how to deal with this"

laughing slightly kid said "it's ok you don't have to deal with it, I'll take care of everything"

Smiling And feeling the happiest he had ever been he answered back "ok kid"

"I love you crona"

"Love you kid"


End file.
